docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusty Bear
"Dusty Bear" is the second segment of the twenty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on February 1, 2013. Summary A teddy bear named Teddy B. discovers why Donny doesn't want to play with him. Recap Doc is playing a western game of in her room with Stuffy and Lambie. Lambie is pretending to be tied to the train tracks while Stuffy is the cowboy who is going to rescue her. At first all Stuffy was doing was showing off on the horse until Doc tells him to stop and rescue Lambie. But as Stuffy does so he can`t control the horse he`s on and him and Lambie go out of control. They land in the closet. Doc goes to make sure that they are okay and they are. But just then Doc`s magic stethoscope glows and a teddy bear inside the closet comes to life. Stuffy introduces himself, but before the toy can answer Doc calls out to him. Teddy B. runs right up to her. Stuffy asks Doc how she knows him and Doc tells him and Lambie that Teddy B. was Donny`s favourite toy. Teddy B. states that Donny took him everywhere but one day Teddy B. was out into the closet and forgotten about. Doc believes that Donny probably doesn't even know that Teddy B. is there. But when she brings him to Donny he starts to sneeze. Donny tells Doc that even though he loves Teddy B. he can`t be around him. Teddy B. is very sad but Doc is determined to help. She states that when Donny held Teddy B. he started to sneeze. And Teddy B. remembers that this is exactly what he did the last time as well. So Doc decides to take Teddy B. to her clinic to find out why. Once there she brings her other toys to life and introduces them to Teddy B. Then she, Stuffy and Lambie explain how Teddy B. used to play with Donny all the time but was one day put away never to be played with again. Both Hallie and Chilly give him a cuddle when they hear this. After giving Teddy a checkup, Doc discovers that he is full of dust. After this Doc knows why Donny was sneezing when he held Teddy B. Doc remembers her mom saying that Donny was really allergic to dust. Doc tells Teddy that all he needs is a good wash. So, Doc takes Teddy B. to her mother and Stuffy and Lambie come along as well. Before Doc`s mother can put Teddy in the wash Lambie and Stuffy ask Doc if they can go into the wash as well so Teddy B. won't feel scared. Doc says that they could use a good wash and puts them next to Teddy. When her mom comes into the room Doc tells her that she thinks she'll wash Stuffy and Lambie while they were at it. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Jason Marsden as Teddy B. Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Blue Skies Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: (to Lambie and Stuffy) Are you OK? :Stuffy: Ha! Takes more than a pony ride to scare a big, brave dragon like me. :Doc: When Donny held you, he started to sneeze. :Teddy B: You know, that's exactly what he did before he stopped playing with me the last time, too. :Doc: So something about you makes Donny sneeze. Let's give you a checkup and see if we can figure out why. :Doc: (to Hallie and Chilly) Teddy B. used to play with Donny all the time. :Stuffy: But Donny put Teddy away. :Lambie: Never to be played with again. :Doc: When some people get allergies, they can't be around stuff that makes them sneeze or itch or feel bad, like dogs or cats or grass, because when people with allergies start to sneeze, they can't stop, and I remember my mom saying Donny was... :Doc and Teddy B: Really allergic to dust. :Teddy B: I can't believe all you did for me. :Doc: Helping toys is what I do. :Lambie: And no one wants to see a toy lose his kid. :Doc: Or a kid lose their toy. Trivia *'Diagnosis': The Dusty-Musties *'Toys that debut in this episode': Teddy B. *It's revealed that Donny's allergic to dust. Differences Between Episode and Book *Lambie was on two legs the whole time in the book, although in the episode, she was on all fours in some scenes. *At the beginning of this episode, Doc, Stuffy and Lambie were playing a game of western. But at the beginning of the book, they were playing hide and seek. *In the episode, Lambie was on all fours when she was coughing up dust. In the book, she was on two legs when she was doing that. *In the episode, Lambie was standing on the washing machine. In the book, she was sitting. *In the book, Stuffy and Lambie were on the clinic table when Doc was giving Teddy B. a checkup. In the episode, they were off the clinic table. *In the book, Lambie was on two legs while running with Doc, Stuffy and Teddy B. to the house. In the episode, she was on all fours while doing that. Gallery * Dusty Bear/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Teddy B. Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes about Donny Category:Season 1